


Cut

by Entrapdakscunm



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Blood mention but nothing serious, Blushing, Entrapdak, Entrapta is cute, F/M, Fluff, Hordak is cute, Prime sucks, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrapdakscunm/pseuds/Entrapdakscunm
Summary: Just some good old Lab Partners Fluff for you all! Comment your opinions? Or just random things XPSet sometime after season 5!
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Contains season 5 spoilers, fluff, fluff and did I mention...fluff?
> 
> Anyway, maybe leave kudos and comments if you enjoy the One-shot? It'd motivate me and make my day! 
> 
> Of course I'm also open to constructive criticism!

Hordak tried his best to concentrate on his work, he really did, but whatever he tried, he just couldn't help but let his attention drift over to the purple haired princess over and over again. It was almost annoying, if she wasn't such a lovely sight to him.

Every time he pried his eyes off his Lab Partner, they would simply focus on her again. It was almost like a curse, one that he had no intention to fight.

He let his eyes wander from her bug shaped mask to her hair, then over her overalls and lastly over her shoes. They looked a lot larger than her feet actually were, he wondered whether they were even comfortable in that size. 

Although he stood several meters away from her, he could smell her perfectly, it was almost as if she tinkered on her prototype right in front of him.

Hordak felt as if he could feel her hair between his fingers, would he just close his eyes and pretend. He smelt the oil from her overalls, the aroma of her natural smell and her blackberry shampoo. He even smelt the Emilys metal parts. 

It had been about three months since they defeated Horde Prime, well, 3 months, 12 days and 2 hours. Hordak thought of it almost every day. 

He remembered Entrapta's smile when he threw Big Br-, Prime off the platform, how proud she had been. He felt his ears flick down at the memory of her hair held tight in his grasp just afterwards, how she struggled and he wouldn't let go. How he dangled her over the edge and had almost let go, had She-Ra's not thrown him off his feet.

He didn't care what Entrapta told him, it _was_ his Fault. Had he paid more attention then he might have been able to stop Prime from entering his body. 

He could have stopped him maybe.

He had never touched her hair since that day. He let it touch him, whenever she moved him around, but he never held onto it. 

He didn't dare to.

The former Leader of the Horde cursed himself every time he just thought of running his claws through it, just to feel how soft it was. 

However, since Prime's downfall, Hordak felt a small loss. He did not miss the former Emperor, if anything he'd kill him over and over again, but Prime, or more specifically his Hivemind, had always kept Hordak "fine".

He never had to face feelings, especially not happy ones, and therefore also never had to deal with them.

Until recently.

He didn't know how or why it happened, but from one day to another he suddenly felt his urges double. 

Maybe it was because the very last influence of Prime had left him, he thought.

Hordak had long ago admitted to himself, and only himself-he would never speak his confession out loud, that he had certain feelings towards Entrapta. 

Upon closer research he classified those feelings as romantic ones.

He felt the need to hold ~~his~~ the tiny Etherian close whenever he saw her, or every time, really. He hardly wanted to let go of her after Prime's downfall, it just felt too...fake. 

He wished to comfort her, run his claws through her hair and kiss her, he was aware of those wishes.

However, recently those wishes turned into necessities almost. His senses heightened even more and ever evening he spent alone felt almost unbearable. 

When time passed, he had to face the fact that he could not blame his defects for those thoughts anymore. 

"OW!"

Hordak was suddenly pulled back into reality (he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not) when he heard Entrapta's silent gasp and annoyed huffs. 

Before he could even properly progress it, Hordak rushed over, his long legs making it easier for him, until he stood next to her. 

To his alarm the perfect smell of _her_ was mixed with the one of blood, hers, to be more specific. Had he not noticed changes in his senses, he would've asked himself how he immediately knew it was her blood, not that the otherwise empty Lab suggested anything else.

The Warlord gently took her hand in his bigger one, careful not to add too much pressure-Hordak noticed how vulnerable Etherians were soon after he was stranded on the Planet. 

He noticed a rather deep cut on her Palm and in just a few seconds half of her palm was smeared with blood, before he could even attempt to press a clothe against the wound. 

He took one from the first aid kid on the wall, a safety measurement he absolutely insisted on just after a week of working with her. She could whine all she wanted about the first aid boxes every 3 meters in the Lab, but he'd absolutely not remove them anymore, especially because they proved to be highly efficient.

He heard the Princess hiss slightly when he pressed the clean clothe against her Palm, but after a small glance her way to make sure she was okay, he continued his work to disinfect the wound and clean the rest of her hand. 

"Why aren't you wearing your gloves!", he asked strictly, lab safety had high priority for him. While Hordak's species had pretty thick skin, he knew that the slightest explosion could lead to a life threatening situation for Entrapta, if she wasn't careful enough, and really, according to him, she wasn't. 

When he looked at her he noticed a small blush on her cheeks and the tip of her nose, before she turned her head away, much to his dismay. 

It didn't happen often, or he just didn't see it, but when he did see her blush, the Clone couldn't describe it as anything other than absolutely endearing, how her face turned pink and her hair puffed a little bit. 

"They'd only harden the work, I need to cut these tiny wires and the gloves are just too big for it, I can hardly see!", the princess argued, although her attention already back on her prototype than her wound.

Hordak knew he'd have a hard time keeping the little workaholic away from it, but he was unwilling to let her get hurt again, he figured it was enough for the day.

They had spent the entire day in the Lab and he was sure Entrapta could use some sleep, even though his species rarely participated in that particular activity, something Entrapta never failed to get jealous at. ( _"That is SO convenient! I wish there was a way for Etherians to achieve this! Think of all I could do if I could just leave sleeping out!"_ )

Hordak decided focusing back on his task when he noticed her get antsy. He knew her. It took some time but he finally figured out most about ~~his~~ this tiny Etherian. 

He therefore knew it was necessary to put away all the tools and lock the Lab before going to bed, or Entrapta would simply sneak back in the Lab and continue overworking herself whenever she got bored or couldn't immediately sleep. 

And once she'd started, there was almost no stopping, Hordak had begun multiple days by finding Entrapta passed out in the Lab. 

"We should go to bed.", he declared once he finished wrapping a purple bandage around her hand. He understood why she liked her tiny food so much- why she called it "cute".

Hordak agreed that small things were adorable: Entrapta was the living proof for that. He tried not to smile at her small hand in his one when he attended to her injury, but when he looked up and noticed her hair still to be puffy, he couldn't contain a small chuckle. 

His chuckle then transformed into a hearted laugh when he saw her confused look.

The mix of her puffy hair, blushing face and her confused expression was too funny and endearing for him to handle. 

He so desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, cup her cheek, kiss her Lips or forehead, or just run his fingers through her purple hair strands, but he held himself back with determination. He didn't want to hurt her; he doubted he could ever forgive himself if he let it come that far.

He still had nightmares about Prime, even though he was gone for so long already. Nightmares of how he'd hold her close and kiss her, when suddenly Prime took over and ripped her away from him, from his Life. When Prime would scratch the life our of her with Hordak's own claws.

He quickly shook those thoughts away though, he wasn't nearly ready too think about such things- he never was, really. 

When he was sure that the wound was properly treated, he let her pull away again. 

"Let's go?", he asked, even though it was more like a statement, really. The Warlord was determined to not let her injure herself again on that very day. He turned to leave, but stopped when a strand of purple caught him around his wrist.

"Wait! I'm not done yet! Look, only a liiiittle more! I have just come across a fascinating effect, if I could study it, this might quicken our ENTIRE process here! Just the information gathering, recording and a small experiment and then we can get ready for bed!", Entrapta explained eagerly, before she used her hair to jump back over to her little prototype of a new robot.

Hordak sighed and let her smell calm him, but his pupil less eyes widened in alarm when the Inventor reached for the small scalpel again-without her gloves!

He tried to calm himself quickly before he acted, he knew Entrapta meant nothing by the action and he would hate it if he let his anger at the movement out on her.

Before her fingers could come in contact with the sharp tool again, he pulled her back by her waist, careful that he would not accidentally scratch her with his claws.

It happened once already, but ever since it occurred, he had been extra careful. The Clone even attempted to wear gloves himself once, but found them incredibly annoying and way too easy to tear. 

He tried his best not to focus on the feeling of his hands on her Waist, but thanks to his new, improved senses, that proved nearly impossible to do. It felt so good, so right, to him, his large hands on her sides, nearly reaching all around her due their size. He was actually thankful they didn't, he wouldn't want her to feel trapped in his hold. 

"We will go to bed *now*. At least one of us could use some sleep.", he muttered and laughed a little when she asked him if perhaps HE was the person in need of some sleep. 

He couldn't help but inhale her scent again, while he playfully slapped away the hair tendrils that tried loosening his grip around her (he tried to make as little contact with the hair as possible). The former Soldier was aware that his Lab Partner wasn't actually uncomfortable or distressed, due the bright smile on her face and her giggle whenever he slapped the hair away. 

"Just one more minuuuute! This cannot wait until tomorrow! Can't you see? I have just experienced ah-!", The Clone felt so happy, he completely forgot to fight his instincts and therefore swiftly lifted her off her feet and cradled her in his Arms, a particularly forward move he regretted only seconds later, when he realized that she didn't struggle.

A part of him wished that she'd only yell at him, so he might have an easier time fighting those instincts. 

Instead however, he felt her hair wrap around him for support and her body pressed itself closer to him, torturing him even more-He had never kissed anyone before, so why did he have the overwhelming urge to kiss HER? Why did it feel like burning torture if he wasnt close to her?!

"The prototype will have to wait until tomorrow, Princess. You've hurt yourself and I refuse to let you touch that scalpel unprotected again, especially today.", he reasoned with her. Hordak figured if he just distracted himself then the urge to press his thin, almost non existent lips against her full ones would finally go away.

Entrapta tried to protest, but had to admit that she lost when she couldn't fight a big yawn anymore. Sure, she rarely slept those days, but the Princess of Dryl didn't understand why _that_ should keep her from working, after all she was still intact. 

With the final click of the lock on the Lab-door they made their way through Dryls' corridors. 

Way too soon Hordak found himself releasing her out of his arms again as he set her onto her bed, before he attempted to loose her hair ties. It seemed she was still in her own little world.

As soon as the claws made contact with the hair ties though, they ripped open and Entrapta giggled when her hair fell over he face like a curtain.

"My apologies, I will see to finding you new ones.", Hordak grunted and held the two hair ties out in his Hand, in case Entrapta wanted to take or keep them. He hoped she didn't see the small blue blush on his ears, but knew he failed to hide it when her own cheeks lit up in a pink hue.

When Entrapta began to change into her nightwear and he turned around, he tried pushing his ears back up, but to his great dismay they just folded back down whenever he released them.

When he turned around at the dip of the bed, he smiled at the tired look on her face-thankfully it shouldn't take her too long to fall asleep.

His grin widened a little when he looked at the blush on her cheeks and nose again- how could any life form look so endearing? He was once again overcome with the urge to cup her cheek (he imagined it must be warm because of the pink blush covering it), but the clone held himself back once again.

When he tugged her in, he felt her hair around his wrist again, holding him loosely.

"Sleep well, try not to think of robots and fall asleep soon instead", he said, but as soon as the words left him he knew how stupid his request was. Entrapta always thought of robots, he was pretty sure she even dreamt of them.

When he once again felt the urge to kiss her, he decided to go for it. He could do it- even Kadroh was brave enough to kiss his love interest already! Hordak couldn't really be shier than him!

He made sure to act when Entrapta's eyes were open, so she'd have enough time to push him away or dodge him, or to protest. He leaned down slowly, so even in her tired state her hair could pull him away.

When it didn't, he slowly pressed his Lips against hers. He wished he knew how to kiss properly, but smiled when he felt her lips move-against him, not away. He let her take the lead of the kiss due his inexperience and pulled away after a few seconds to take a look at her face.

He loved her face as well. He loved her skin color, such a beautiful contrast to his own and he loved her eyes. Oh how much he loved her eyes. They sparkled in that moment as if she had stars in them, making the nickname "Starlight" more than fitting for her.

He noticed the blush on her face and puffiness of her hair, but smiled at the tired grin on her lips.

"Will you stay?", she asked and he nodded. It felt too intense to speak, he was scared he's ruin it with his deep, grunting voice.

He sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard at first, but laid down when he felt the hair strand on his wrist tugging him down.

His breath hitched when he laid in the bed, her bed, so very close to her. Her room was smelling even more like her than the Lab and laying so close set all his senses on fire. He felt the warmth of her skin on his own, heard her breath and her blood pumping through her body, heard the soothing rhythm of her heart. His body was never warm, nor cold, but he enjoyed the warm feeling on his skin greatly anyway.

He smiled contently when she rested her head on his chest. For a second he was afraid she was uncomfortable, but her quiet and nearly not understandable muttering proved him wrong.

He felt her hair around his waist as it draped over them like a blanket and he carefully allowed himself to run a single clawed finger through it. When she only smiled and fidgeted closer to him, he ran another digit through the purple hair strands. 

Soon she wrapped one arm around him, the other one pressed between their bodies, and her head and upper body rested almost completely on top of him. By then he ran all his fingers through her hair, sighing happily at the soft and warm feeling in his chest.


End file.
